ok_ko_fanonpediafandomcom-20200215-history
Ratchet and Socket: Call Today (Ask to Join RP)
Story Two newcomers named Ratchet and Socket arrive at Lakewood Plaza Turbo to look for something that has been put on a bounty to catch and sell for a quick buck, but in doing so, they turn the entire Plaza upside down. Rules # No cursing or inappropriate behaviour # No fighting over characters # Original characters allowed, canon character preferred # Make sure the RP doesn't get all cluttered and off-course. The RP At Lakewood Plaza Turbo, two individuals were seen sitting on top of the roof of Mr. Gar's Hero Supply & Bodega. One resembles a small light-yellow canine with a robotic right arm. He wears a white and blue sleeveless shirt with blue pants and a tan pocketed belt with a gold buckle. Another looks like a pudgy 9 ft. turquoise pickle with light bumps all over him with blobby arms and two toes on each foot. His only clothing is a teal bandana. The little canine was looking through a pair of binoculars while the giant pickle was playing with a butterfly that fluttered around him. Their names are Ratchet and Socket. "Lakewood Plaza Turbo. What a bunch of ursepits" Ratchet started "All of them in a big hurry to get from something stupid to nothing at all. Pathetic" He spots Pird coming out of iFrame Outlet. "Oh check this guy out. Can you believe they call the tin-heads at Boxmore menaces to society when he's assaulting us with that haircut?" Ratchet then spots Boris, Enid's little bother, holding hands with the werewolf father, Bernard, while walking down a sidewalk. "What is this thing?" Ratchet asked "Look how it thinks it’s so cool. It’s not cool to get help! Walk by yourself, you little gargoyle!" He then turns his attention to Crinkly Wrinkly sleeping on a bench while holding his cane. "Check out Mr. Mittens over here. Where's your leash, tomcat? What a class-A gribo" Ratchet lowers his binoculars laughing "Right, Socket?" He turns his head to look at his big pickle friend, but Socket was preoccupied with the butterfly he found, showing how innocent and naïve he is. Ratchet then sighs and shook his head with disbelief. title card appears In the Bodega Parking Lot, a spike covered, rusted corvette pulls in, loud music blaring over the radio as it's short, gas mask wearing rider hopped out holding a wanted poster. The loud music caught Ratchet's attention and he looks over to where it's coming from. The driver turns, sees Socket, and waves. if you could see his face, their would likely be a michevious grin on it. "Maybe we might get some action after all" Ratchet said quietly. Radicles walked out of the Bodega with a bag of trash...that he immediately dropped upon seeing the two on the roof. "HEY! Get down from there!" "Huh, weird. I must've been absent the day you were made the boss of me" Ratchet sassed "Mind your own flargin' business ya big blue idiot!" "Well...that would be the roof to MY WORK, SO GET DOWN BEFORE I CALL MY BOSS!" As Rad yelled a small, cloaked figure ran by him "Geez. Alright, we're going!" Ratchet groaned "No need to get your antennae in a bunch" "Bunch!" The cloaked jumped out from behind Rad, grabbed some of the Trash fro the bag, and ran off as Rad scratched his head. "What that?" Socket asked dumbly Desert Rebel runs by Socket after the cloaked figure. As he passes, a wanted poster with a picture of the hooded figure and a 7 digit reward blows into Socket's face. "Ooh! Lookie Ratchet!" Socket laughed with the paper still on his face. Desert Rebel continues chasing the cat. Ratchet took the paper off of Socket and looks at it. He eye-widens at what he noticed below the picture. "Five million technos!?" Ratchet exclaimed then smiled "Dude! We're gonna be rich!" The cat ran by Ratchet and yelledin a imitation of his voice "RICH!". This startled Ratchet and made fall backwards. Desert Rebel runs by after the cat. "Put that thing on a leash will ya!?" Ratchet called to Desert Rebel "I will! AND THEN I'LL TURN IT IN FOR THE REWARD!" Desert Rebel yells as he runs by. Ratchet's eyes widen in response as he looked at the poster again. And above the reward money was the picture of the exact same cat. "REWARD!" The cat continues to flee from Desert Rebel. "Get that cat!!" Ratchet called as he started to chase his target "Can do!" Socket said following Ratchet "Can Do!" Copy Cat turns the same color as socket and bodyslams Desert Rebel, before fleeing. "Better luck next time, spitbag!" Ratchet laughed as he and Socket run past Desert Rebel to catch Copy Cat 'Uh-Oh" Copy Cat runs into the Bodega, passing KO as he went. "One side, half-pint!" Ratchet said also passing KO with Socket following. Copycat stops running and turns the same color of KO hair, "TAKE THIS!" Copycat uses a laser fist at Socket and Ratchet. "Incoming!/Duh oh!" Ratchet and Socket exclaimed leaping out of the way KO blinks. "How did you..." "POWER!" Copy Cat fires Laser Fists throughout the area, nearly hitting some of the citizens. Hearing the commotion, Enid came out from the front of the store. Copycat jumps onto Enid's hair and onto a nearby tree, turning purple midair. Ratchet then adapts his mechanical right arm into a grappling hook. "BURN!" Copy Cat fires a flame-kick at Ratchet from the tree. Ratchet shoots his grappling hook onto the branch of a different tree and dodges the flame-kick. "Huh?" Copy Cat apears to have lost track of Ratchet. At that moment, Socket was shakes the tree, making Copy Cat struggle a bit "Here kitty, kitty, kitty!" Socket said as he continued "HEY!" Copy Cat is holding onto the tree branch for dear life. At that moment, snapping was heard and it was coming the branch Copy Cat was holding onto. "SPIT!" Copy Cat said in a crude mockery of Ratchet's voice as he fell. Before he could hit the ground, he landed in a burlap sack held by Socket. As Copy Cat struggled, Socket held the sack over his shoulder with a goofy grin. Ratchet then climbed down the tree he was on and went over to Socket "Quit smiling, ya idiot. You're supposed to be a professional" Ratchet said. Then he noticed Desert Rebel running towards the two "Oh you have gotta be kiddin' me" "GIVE ME THAT CAT!" Desert rebel fires a burst of sand at Ratchet and Socket. Ratchet morphs his robot arm into a flamethrower. Desert Rebel uses his sand burst to launch himself into the air over the pair's heads. "Listen tough guy! This is our bounty!!" Ratchet yelled "I was hunting it first!" During this argument Copy Cat is working his way out of the bottom of the bag. Socket was too focused on the fighting to notice. This commotion was stirring up attention around the area "Hey Brandon! There's a newbie fight!" A Real Magic Skeleton called "Let's check it out" Brandon said as the two ran outside Copy Cat slips out of the bottom of the bag. "Uh Ratchet...?" Socket tried speaking "What is it, Socket!?" Ratchet asked impatiently "SUCKERS!" Copy Cat rounded the Ally behind the Bodega as he ran. "Ah spit-berries!" Ratchet snapped as he went after Copy Cat "Wait for me!" Socket called as he followed Ratchet "OH NO YOU DONT!" Desert Rebel runs past Socket, chasing copycat. As they were all running through the ally, they were nearby Red Action, Drupe, and Greg, who are usually seen hanging around the ally together. Copy cat turns red and turns to shoot at the pursuers with his brand new laser cannon arm. "Go ahead! I dare you!" Ratchet yelled Copycat takes the dare very seriouslly as he blasts seven shots in their direction. Ratchet's mechanical arm then adapts into a shield to deflect Copy Cat's blasts. "SPIT!" "Like what is going on?" Drupe asked "No clue" Red Action retorted Copy Cat turns red and black spotted before attacking Ratchet with vines like drupes. Ratchet leaps multiple times to avoid the vines "Hey that's MY move!!" Drupe snapped "Your Move, MY MOVE!" Copy Cat uses the vines to get on to the roof of the Bodega. Ratchet then transforms his robot arm into a blaster, points it at the ground, fires his blaster, and rockets himself off the ground to catch up with Copy Cat. "SPIT" Copy Cat runs across the roof before jumping off and running towards Boxmore Industries. "Stop! Or I'll shoot!" Ratchet threatened pointing his arm-turned-blaster "SHO-" Copy Cat is cut off midsentence as they are launched into the wall by Desert Rebel hitting it with his car. "What the-" Ratchet spoke "How do you get that car onto the roof!?" "Don't apply logic to my car, mate." Desert Rebel picks up his sack and walk towards the stunned copy cat. "Socket! Merry-Go-Roundhouse Toss!" Ratchet called "Okay!" Socket smiled grabbing Ratchet by his tail He then began to spin around faster by each second. "Now let go, pudge!" Ratchet ordered Socket then tossed Ratchet straight at Desert Rebel. Ratchet then grabs onto Desert Rebel's face, making him struggle. the two fall off the roof, Copy Cat gets loose from his bag and makes a beeline for Boxmore. "Oh no you don't!!" Ratchet yelled chasing after Copy Cat ”This is the most fascinating newbie fight I’ve seen... even better than the one when that KO kiddo showed up,” ARMS exclaimed. Apparently he was recording the fight the whole time, and was too amazed to commentate. Next to him was Brandon, who shrugged when he heard what ARMS had said. Filling up his mouth with a handful of chips, he replies to ARMS, “I’d say it’s so so, I’ve seen more...” he’s not even paying attention to the fight. Wow. "Your enthusiasm is overwhelming" ARMS deadpanned “Well, Magi, what about your enthusiasm? You’re just standing by and spectating, aren’t you,” he mumbled, crunching his chips. “...dude, I don’t think we’re speaking on the same channel,” ARMS said, before continuing to concentrate on recording the battle.